Hangover Aftermath
by Azena Kira
Summary: Snatching him back before he could get away, the blond twitched, “Stop moving Leonhart, you're ruining the moment.” The brunette instantly responded with trying to get away, “Exactly why are you on me!” Seifer & Squall. PWP. Yaoi.


**Hangover Aftermath**

**Rating: **M for sexual content and swearing  
**Pairing: **Squall x Seifer  
**Extended Chapter Summary: **Snatching him back before he could get away, the blond switched, "Stop moving Leonhart, you're ruining the moment." The brunette instantly responded with trying to get away, "Exactly _why _are you on me?!" **(more to be added)  
Publish Date: **4.1.o8  
**Chapter Updated: **1o.26.o8**  
Reason(s) for Update: **Grammar Errors |Major Spelling Errors | Spacing Errors | Upload Errors | Summary Added/Updated | Notes Fixed Near Bottom

* * *

Squall awoke one morning to the surprising fact that he was only clothed in boxers—And someone else was in his bed... Quickly sitting up, he flopped back down holding his throbbing head, "Ow…"

The man next to him had a pillow over his head... A green eye glanced out from underneath while muttering something about hangovers. Squall turned over and buried his face into the fabric, not caring anymore about the man. However, he slowly started wondering who it was...

"Wake up Leonhart." Squall heard as he felt his boxer-strap being snapped.

Squall fell out of the bed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The man pulled the pillow off his head, revealing blond hair while giving a familiar cocky trademark grin, "Pretty good reaction for having a hangover."

"You're obviously not in my brain…" Squall found himself mumbling as he held his head. He heard Seifer (the man) laugh and held up his middle finger in response, "Fuck off." He muttered as he leaned his head back against the wall while shutting his eyes.

Seifer rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at him.

Squall, still not caring that it was Seifer Almasy three feet away from him, stretched out on the floor and grabbed the pillow. That then resulted in his face then connecting with it. "Mornings suck." He groaned.

Seifer rolled his eyes again, "You were never a morning person."

Squall twitched into pillow noticing that Seifer seemed to have no hangover at all, "No, I was never a hangover person. Now please stop talking before my brain comes oozing out my ears." He heard Seifer laugh again and muttered, "Loud…" Into his pillow, slowly noticing that it smelled like the blond boy...

Seifer quietly got down next to him and shouted into his ear, "Want me to be louder Squally-boy?!"

"Ass." Squall muttered as he stood. Grabbing the pillow, he calmly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

After about an hour of vomiting, Squall washed out his mouth and sighed. He didn't really want to walk back into the room with Seifer... But he did anyways... with the pillow. Calmly tossing it onto the bed, the brunette flopped down next to the blond. "You touch my underwear, you're a dead man." He muttered as his head hit the pillow.

Seifer began to mutter something, but paused and glanced down. Slightly surprised he noticed that Squall had already passed out. Not only was he unconscious, he was clinging to Seifer's arm muttering incoherently.

Seifer sighed and pulled Squall close, "Damn plush-boy…" Sighing again, he heard Squall murmur something. The blond blinked, "Huh?"

Squall sleepily clung closer. The only things Seifer could make out from the mutters were 'Seify is an empty yellow paint bucket' and 'not anybody elses.'

Eye twitching, Seifer began to yell, "Empty yellow paint bucket?! What the he—Seify?" He blinked and went silent... His eyes softened as he pulled Squall closer.

* * *

Squall woke a number of hours later, feeling the warmth next to him. The word 'warm…' escaped his lips softly as he cuddled into Seifer.

Seifer opened an eye and glanced towards Squall with a very faint smile. Squall, still not noticing that it's Seifer Almasy he's cuddling against, put his head onto his shoulder.

The blond couldn't help but smile more. He calmly closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around _his _brunette. Squall instantly felt the movement and his eyes shot open, "The hell?!"

Snatching him back before he could get away, the blond twitched, "Stop moving Leonhart, you're ruining the moment."

The brunette instantly responded with trying to get away, "Exactly _why _are you on me?!"

Seifer gave a soft laugh, "You were the one cuddling and saying I was yours and no one elses." He let his eyes opened and gave that trademark Almasy grin.

Squall felt his own face flush, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Giving up on struggling, he decided to avoid eye contact as best he could.

Seifer chuckled softly, "So what did you mean when you said 'empty yellow paint bucket' huh?"

Squall stared at him confused, "What the hell?"

"Don't ask me to explain your thoughts Leonhart, we both know that's close to impossible for anyone to do." Seifer shrugged, "I'm just repeating what you said in your sleep."

"You don't think when you sleep," Was Squall's instant comeback, "You have weird dreams that apparently involve empty pain buckets and creepy rapists."

Seifer's left eye twitched, "I'm not a rapist…"

"Then why are you in my bed!?" The brunette shouted.

"Why'd you blush when I said your other thoughts Leonhart?" He raised an eyebrow calmly.

Squall looked away, feeling his face redden again, "I didn't…. Now let go."

"Huh?" Seifer blinked.

"Let. Go. Not that hard to understand Almasy."

Seifer grinned in response and pressed against the younger man, "Aw, plush-boy…" He leaned down and whispered seductively into the brunettes ear, "I thought I was yours."

Squall reddened even more, "Wh-what the hell are you- wait, 'plush-boy?'"

"You like that better than Squally-boy?"

"I can hurt you."

Seifer's eyes sparkled at the remark, "I cam hurt you back."

"I'm afraid to ask…" Squall said shivering.

Seifer's smirk faded into a warm grin as he kissed Squall's forehead, "Probably better if you don't plush-boy."

Squall involuntarily blushed, "Freak." He pouted slightly.

Seifer laughed softly in his ear, "Of course. Were you expecting less?"

To Squall's surprised, the older man released his grip. He quickly took the chance to slide out of the bed, "…Where are my pants?"

"Where ever you put mine" Seifer sat up muttering about how the brunette decided to rip them off the night before.

Squall found himself blushing again, "Like hell!"

Seifer laughed seductively and grinned at him… His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Are your eyes supposed to be sparkly?"

Seifer grinned more and leaned close, "I dunno. Are they Squally?"

Squall muttered, "Yes. It's weird. Now brush your teeth." He stuck his tongue out, without realizing how bad of an idea that was.

The blond then took his chance and captured the brunette's mouth into a kiss, sliding his own tongue along the younger mans. Squall was too shocked to even move. Seifer pulled back a few seconds later chuckling softly. He muttered something about a shower and walked into the bathroom as Squall sat there blood red and confused.

Squall quickly took his chance and got up. To his surprise, he was able to find Seifer's pants. 'I'll would have settle for these' he thought as he threw them on before walking downstairs and laying on a couch.

* * *

A few seconds later Squall looked up to find that Seifer was straddling his waist with that trademark grin, "What'cha doing plush-boy?"

Squall groaned, "Pleeeeeeease leave…" He closed his eyes muttering about loud noises.

Seifer grinned and took his chance. He groped the younger boy, "Please what?"

Before he was able to stop it, Squall let a small moan pass through his lips. He blushed deeply while trying to kick Seifer off the couch, "LEAVE!"

Seifer laughed seductively, easily pinning the brunettes legs with one hand, "Aw come on plush-boy. You know you like it." He leaned down and kissed him forcefully.

Squall froze, and then struggled to free a leg. He then decided to knee Seifer in the crotch, which only made him harder.

The older man groaned into the kiss and forced his tongue into Squall's mouth while repining his legs down.

Squall began to struggle more… But that pretty much ended up in him humping Seifer.

Seifer laughed seductively again, the vibrations echoing through his chest. He broke the kiss, then lightly planted another on his lips while smirking, "You want me to take you that badly, plush-boy?"

Squall was still bright red and still tried to struggle, "Sh-shut up! Get off!" He tried to push him off, but found that he lacked strength to…

Seifer grinned in response, "You avoided the question plush-boy. And your body says otherwise to me letting go." He pushed up Squall shirt with one hand and leaned down... To Squall's surprise, he trailed silky-soft kisses over the pale skin.

Squall suddenly found himself surrendering and moaned, again without realizing it. His body thrusted upward.

The blond grinned against the skin, "I knew you liked it." He whispered while trailing a finger along the brunette's pant line, "You owe me for 'borrowing' my pants." He leaned down and let his tongue dance lightly around Squall's belly button while running his free hand up along his chest.

Squall moaned again as he found his breathing starting to get heavier. He glared up at Seifer, with some difficulty, "You're an ass."

Seifer laughed modestly, "You know you like it." His eyes seemed to sparkle again as he leaned down and softly captured the brunettes lips in a kiss… much different than the first.

Squall felt his body melt as he wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck, and pushed his body up against Seifer's. He let out a low moan into the kiss.

Seifer silently unzipped Squall's pants while sliding his tongue along his lower lip. Squall, in return, opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Seifer's mouth while grinding against his hand.

Seifer let out a moan and slid his hand into Squall's pants. Squall gasped and thrusted upward again, into Seifer's touch. The older man let out a small gasp while breaking the kiss. He stared down at the brunette with lustful eyes, "Do you want this?"

Squall felt his own eye twitch, "You're asking me this _now_? Honest answer was no." He forced Seifer off the couch and onto the floor, flipping them over so Squall ended up on top, "What about you?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean _was_?"

"You're avoiding the question, damnit!"

* * *

1: Plush-boy:

Maru: What's a plush-boy?  
Me: Apparently Squall.  
Maru: Okies.

This was based off an RP with my friend Maru. XD


End file.
